The Darkness
by Liooness
Summary: TwighlightRose2's contest entry. The gaang along with a few others are stuck in a mall overnight. But what happens when people start disapearing? Realationships will be broken and made, and will anyone come out unchanged? Or come out at all? R&R!
1. Scary Movie

TwighlightRose2's contest rules

TwighlightRose2's contest rules. The gAang gets stuck in a mall for one whole night. It's your choice whether the stores are open or closed or if there's anyone else there. But there's a twist, this isn't just a simple fun overnight trip. I want mystery! Danger! Maybe even a murder? It's all up to you :D

**The rules are:**

No sex scenes. One shot or multichaptered. AU Someone must say this sentence: "Okay, lets split up and search for clues." IT MUST HAVE MYSTERY. MUST.

A/N: I know I'm in the middle of a couple of stories right now, but when I saw An Assassin's Violin writing for this contest, I couldn't resist writing my own. Oh, Toph and Aang are 15, the other girls 16, and the guys 17. It just makes things easier that way. ) And don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster you get the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or any other references I make. )

Chapter 1

Katara squealed and turned her head into Zuko's chest as the movie they were watching got scarier. The monster had come out and had trapped the two heroes and Zuko knew someone was going to die. Sighing, he glanced over at his friends and saw Sokka and Aang both holding Toph's hands as they winced and turned their heads away from the movie, trying to get away and still watch the horror. Toph was grinning as the scary music intensified, and let both teens hold her hands as she enjoyed the sounds of the monster movie. Haru was on the far end, wincing as the monster took slow steps towards the heroes, but watching the movie instead of hiding from it.

Katara squealed again and hid her face in Zuko's shirt and he wrapped a comforting arm around his girlfriend. She seemed to relax more as he hugged her and risked a quick glance out only to turn her face back into his shoulder.

"Just tell me when it's over," Katara whispered and Zuko just smiled. He turned back to the movie and saw it reach the climax. The monster took the hero, leaving the heroine and then was gone.

"It's over," Zuko whispered and saw Katara turn back to the movie screen. The screen showed the heroine grieving over the loss of her brother and Katara sagged back into her own chair, but stayed cuddled up next to Zuko. Zuko noticed Toph grinning as both boys relaxed and opened their eyes, slowly starting to let go of her hands. The blind girl turned towards Zuko and smirked, to which he smirked back. They both had seen or heard the movie on opening night and knew what happened next.

Zuko turned back to the screen as screams filled the theater. He grinned as Katara's hold tightened on his arm as she got closer to him. The screen showed a warehouse and then moved to the hero's figure as the screams died suddenly. Suddenly Katara screeched and clung onto Zuko, hiding her face in his shirt again as Sokka and Aang shrieked and clung to Toph. Zuko glanced over and even saw Haru jumping as the movie ended showing the hero's dead body without any eyes and the monster with the boy's eyes.

"It's over," Zuko whispered to Katara as the credits came up.

"You promise?" Katara squeaked.

"Yes," Zuko replied with a smile. He looked into his girlfriend's blue eyes as she carefully pulled her face out of his shirt and looked up at him before turning to the screen. She relaxed before turning to punch him in the arm.

"That wasn't funny," she said as she frowned up into his face.

"It was hilarious," a voice said from behind the group.

Zuko sighed as he recognized the voice and turned to see his sister, her boyfriend and friends the only other ones in the theater. Azula was smirking as Jet started laughing. Ty Lee was giggling at Zuko and his friends' expressions while Mai merely let the corner of her mouth turn up in a small smirk.

"We don't need this," Sokka stated, frowning up towards Jet and Azula. "Come on guys, we parked on the other side."

Zuko nodded and saw his other friends nodding before they got up to file out of the theater. They relaxed as they made their way through the empty mall. It was nearly midnight and the theater had been the last one to close.

"Promise me you won't make me see any more scary movies?" Katara asked Zuko as they walked with their arms around each other's waists.

"As long as I can see them by myself," Zuko said back to his girlfriend.

"I'll go with you for those, Sunshine," Toph said from ahead of the couple. "These two dunderheads are siding with Sweetness," Toph said as she jerked her thumbs at Sokka and Aang. "At least Mustavo can join us for some of the scary movies. The not so scary ones."

Zuko smirked as Haru turned back to Toph and frowned at her. "I can handle anything you can, Squirt. So don't push me."

"Lighten up Haru," Aang said. "You know Toph just loves to tease."

Haru sighed and relaxed as they walked towards the exit where Sokka's car was. Just before they got to the doors, the lights suddenly went out.

"What…?" Sokka started as Aang ran to the doors. Aang yanked on the doors, but they wouldn't budge. Katara tensed up in Zuko's arm as Haru and Sokka joined Aang and tried the other doors as they saw it start raining outside. Sokka and Aang checked their phones and Zuko reached into his own pocket to check his. He looked up at the other guys and saw from their expressions that their phones were suddenly dead like his.

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

"The lights went out and the doors are locked!" Sokka said. "And, our phones are all dead!" Toph walked up to her friend and punched him in the arm.

"Cool it Snoozles. Maybe the guard locked these doors first. And you know you're bad at charging your phone. Besides, this never was a good signal area. Calm down and lets check the other doors," she said.

Everyone agreed and Sokka started leading the way to the closest set of doors. Katara started clinging to Zuko again and he sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to ask Katara to not cling so tightly when they heard a scream echo through the mall.

"That sounded like…" Katara started with wide eyes.

"Ty Lee," both Sokka and Haru said before the guys started sprinting towards where they heard the scream.

Zuko let go of Katara enough to grab her hand before they started running after the guys. Sokka had slowed down enough to grab Toph's hand and was dragging the blind girl behind him. They came upon Mai looking around a bathroom as Jet and Azula stood off to the side, trying to not show concern as they glanced around.

"What happened?" Sokka asked as they slid to a stop before the other group.

"Nothing that concerns you," Azula snarled.

"Ty Lee's missing," Mai said. "And she screamed. All that's there is a puddle of water." Mai then pointed to a puddle just outside the women's bathroom.

"Anything else?" Sokka asked as he started looking around.

"It happened the same time the lights went out," Azula sighed. "She probably got scared and freaked out. She'll be fine, just give her some time."

"Um…where's Haru?" Aang asked suddenly as lightning lit up the mall through the skylights.

Everyone turned to look for the teen with the mustache, but he was missing. Katara got as close to Zuko as she could while Sokka and Aang's eyes got wide.

"He was right behind me," Sokka said. "Ok, this is creepy."

"It's probably a trick," Zuko said as he narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Yeah, real nice trick," Azula sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I turned out the lights and told Ty Lee to scream and hide. Ty Lee! You can come out now!" Azula yelled out the last, turning around. "See? No trick."

"Then who turned out the lights?" Aang asked in a slightly quaking voice. "And why are our cells dead?"

"And who locked the doors?!" Sokka said as he stalked up to Azula.

"Oh please," Azula sighed. "Tell me you haven't heard the…legends." Azula started to smirk as she glanced around at the others.

"Legends?" Katara squeaked. "What legends?"

Zuko saw Toph roll her eyes and sigh and Zuko scowled at his sister. "Azula, this isn't the time for this. We need to find Haru and Ty Lee and get out of here."

Azula ignored Zuko's remark and instead turned to Sokka and Aang, occasionally glancing at Katara who was still huddled in Zuko's arm.

"Ah, the legend of the lake monster," Azula said in a sinister voice. "There was once a magical lake right here where the mall used to be. And it was said a monster protected it. When the mall was being built, there were a lot of accidents, but through human perseverance, it was built. The guards who patrolled at night simply disappeared, only leaving a puddle of water behind. Now, guards only patrol the parking lot. No one comes inside. Muah ha ha ha ha."

Azula turned and pointed to the puddle right outside of the women's restroom as she did her evil laugh and Katara and Aang cringed. "They say the monster traps people who walk the halls late at night and then…devours them."

Aang, Sokka and Katara all cringed back while Azula and Jet smirked. Mai looked a little uncertain as Toph started laughing out loud.

"Legend…of the lake monster? Hah!" Toph said between laughs as she clutched her stomach as she laughed harder. "I've heard that a million times and I know of no one who believes that rubbish."

"But Haru and Ty Lee are missing!" Sokka yelled as he turned back to Toph and started scowling. "What does that tell you?!"

"Please, they probably got scared or wanted some alooone time," Toph said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What?" Sokka asked, coming up short.

"Oh, come on Sokka," Jet said, finally speaking up. "Even I could see they were digging on each other."

"And I'm supposed to be the blind one," Toph smirked.

"Well, we're still stuck in this mall," Zuko said calmly. "We should check the other doors to see if any are unlocked."

"Yeah, good idea," Sokka said, starting to take deep breaths and calm down. "There are four other sets of doors, so we should split up into pairs and try them. But…uh, what should we do if we find an unlocked door, or all of them locked?"

"We'll meet back in the food court, at the fountain," Toph said. "It's in the center of the mall, so come on Meathead, you're with me. We'll check out the north side."

"Katara and I will check the southeast," Zuko said.

"Jet and I will check the northwest side," Mai said quickly.

"Well Airhead," Azula said with a smirk. "I guess we're checking the southwest."

Zuko felt bad for his friend as Aang visibly cringed away from Azula and Zuko turned to Katara. "Why don't you go with Aang? I don't think he can handle my sister."

Katara nodded and hurried to Aang as Azula started looking disappointed.

"Ok, scream if you need help," Toph said with a smirk. "And we'll meet back in the food court within an hour."

Zuko smirked as many dark looks were sent the blind girls' way. But she ignored them and grabbed Sokka's shirt before making the way to her set of doors. Zuko watched as his girlfriend clung to his friends' arm while they separated. Azula was frowning at Zuko as he turned back to his sister.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun?" she whined.

"You ruin mine," Zuko said back to her. "Now, we have some doors to check."

Azula sighed and with a wave of her hair, led the way to the southwest doors. They arrived there quickly and checked the doors, but all were locked. Another flash of lightning lighted the area, quickly followed by the clash of thunder and the rain outside intensified.

"Well, maybe the others had luck," Azula sighed as she started walking towards the center of the mall. Zuko followed his sister in silence and they were halfway to the food court when a scream pierced the air. Zuko recognized it as Mai's voice and glanced at Azula. He saw that she had recognized it as well, and after a shared glance, they both started running towards where they had heard the scream.

Zuko and Azula passed the food court where they saw Sokka, Toph, Aang and Katara all looking towards the northwestern section before they followed Zuko. Zuko skidded to a halt behind Azula as they found Jet. The teen was soaking wet outside of a service hallway and looked completely lost. Jet looked more like a five year old child sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest than a seventeen year old tough guy.

"Jet?" Azula asked. "What happened? Where's Mai?"

"She's gone," Jet whispered and buried his head into his knees. "Gone."

"What happened?" Sokka asked quietly.

Jet looked up and looked lost before his gaze landed on Sokka. "She was there, then it went black, and now…now she's gone."

Zuko glanced at his sister and saw her deep in thought. "Oh hah hah, very funny 'Zula," he said sarcastically. "Mai! Ty Lee! The joke is up! Come out now!"

Zuko looked around, looking for his sister's friends as his own friends turned to look at him. They glanced around as well, but no one came out and Jet continued to look lost. Katara and Aang looked frightened, but only Toph and Azula appeared calm. But Zuko could tell it was only on the outside as Azula's eyes darted around.

"Come on Jerkwad," Toph sighed as she went to Jet and hauled the teen to his feet. "Let's get back to the fountain and plan our next move. Did you guys get to check the doors before Dullsville disappeared?"

"Yeah," Jet said dully. "Locked."

"Ours were too," Aang said and it was echoed by Sokka as they made their way back to the food court.

"Us too," Zuko sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "Did anyone check the movies? Was anyone still there?"

"We passed by the movies on our way to our doors," Sokka said as he helped Toph maneuver Jet onto a bench. "All closed up and nothing budged. And I mean nothing."

"Well, what do we do now?" Aang asked as Katara continued to cling to his arm. Zuko frowned at the younger boy.

"Well, three people are missing," Toph said as she sat wearily on another bench. "We're stuck here till morning, so why don't we split up and look for clues?"

Everyone turned to stare at Toph in shock, even Jet.

"What?" Toph asked innocently. "We need to find our friends and I don't believe this whole lake monster mumbo jumbo. They must be here somewhere and we can try and find another way out while we're searching."

"Maybe two groups," Azula said. "Jet, Zuzu, you're with me. You…others…should stick together."

Zuko frowned at his sister as she sneered at his girlfriend and friends. He made his way to Katara and moved to hug her. Katara let go of Aang's arm and almost leapt into Zuko's arms.

"Be careful," Katara whispered as she hung onto Zuko.

"I will. You too. K?" Zuko whispered back.

"Oh, please," Azula sighed. "I'm not that way with my boyfriend. Come on Jet, time to get up."

Zuko let Katara go as he turned to see his sister picking Jet up off the bench and grabbing his hand before turning to look at Zuko.

"Coming Zuzu?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed as he glanced back at Katara. His girlfriend had moved back to be between Aang and Sokka and clung to both of their arms as Toph looked Zuko's way. The blind girl seemed to be studying him before turning and leading the way back to where Ty Lee had disappeared.

Azula led the way to where Mai had disappeared and Zuko found it was a familiar setting. He hadn't recognized it in the heat of the moment, but now that they had returned the memories returned. It had only been a little over a month ago that he had found Mai there with another man, lips locked when he was searching for her to make up after their fight. After that, he had broken up with Mai. A week later, Katara had approached him and they had become friends until the dance where he had kissed her and they had started going out.

"Come on Jet," Azula said as she tried to pull her boyfriend down into the service hallway. "We need to check this out. Mai may have found a way out and couldn't get back in."

"No, I'm not going back in there," Jet said as he dug his heels in. "Azula, stop it. You can't make me!"

"Or maybe it's the memories that are stopping you," Zuko said snidely.

"Shut up!" Jet said as he turned to Zuko. "You don't know what it was like! Total blackness and then water and she was gone!"

"I'm not talking about tonight, Jet," Zuko stated as he frowned at Jet. Azula glanced between her brother and boyfriend, confused. "I'm talking about a month ago. When I saw you and Mai in there."

"You…" Azula said as she turned to glare at Jet. "You dared to cheat on me…with my best friend?!"

"I'll just leave you two to settle this," Zuko said as he saw his sister start to stalk up to and tower over Jet.

He knew he didn't want to get in the way of his sister's wrath and turned to head towards where the others were. Zuko felt strange for a second, almost as if a wave of nausea had come over him, but then he was fine. He saw someone further in the hallway, alone and looking around as if they were lost and he hurried towards them.

The person disappeared as he heard thunder crash outside and Zuko stopped as he heard voices. He peaked his head around the corner and saw Aang holding Katara.

"Don't worry Katara," Zuko heard Aang say. "We'll find them. We'll get out of here. I promise."

"But how can you know?" Katara asked

"Because I love you," Aang said as Zuko saw him raise a hand to cup Katara's face. "I always have, but I've never had the guts to tell you. Till now."

"But…what about Zuko?" Katara asked. "I can't just let him down. Mai already cheated on him, I…I can't."

"We'll tell him tomorrow, I promise," Aang said and Katara hugged him tightly.

Zuko shrank back, his chest tightening as he thought about what he had just witnessed. Aang loved Katara and she apparently loved the younger boy back. She had enough honor to not cheat on him, but just admitting her feelings to Aang made Zuko feel like he did when he had seen Mai and Jet lip locked. Zuko immediately turned tail and started stalking away from his soon to be ex-girlfriend and ex-friend. Zuko turned a corner and ran into Toph. The impact sent them both flying back onto their rears.

"Ow," Toph complained as she rubbed her rear. "Watch where you're going, Sunshine. Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah…no, I'm not," Zuko sighed as he got up and held out a hand to Toph. She thrust a hand into the air and he grabbed it, pulling her to her feet. "Where's Sokka?"

"Dunno," Toph sighed. "Something weird happened and then he was gone and I was on the other side of the mall. What happened to you? Where are your sister and the jerkwad?"

"They're breaking up and I…I just saw my girlfriend finding a new boyfriend."

"Well, don't just stand there, let's look for the others. Besides Sweetness and Twinkles," Toph said with a frown.

"Hey, you ok?" Zuko asked, noticing the frown.

"Yep, just peachy," Toph said, turning her face up towards Zuko with a fake smile. They started walking back towards the food court when Toph stopped suddenly. "Zuko? Something's wrong."

"What? Toph, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, turning back to the blind girl. She looked worried and he took a step back towards her.

"I can't feel any vibrations. What's going on?"

Zuko thought she looked a little scared and reached out to her, taking her hand. He noticed it getting darker around them and she tightened her grip on him. "I don't know," Zuko admitted.

Darkness started to envelop them and Toph tightened her hold on Zuko's hand.

"Don't let go!" Zuko yelled to Toph as he tightened his grip on her hand.

They seemed to be enveloped in a world of stuffy blackness and Toph squeezed his hand back. "You don't let go either!" Toph yelled back as their senses went dead to their surroundings. The only things they could feel were each other's hands and a great pressure as if they were going underwater.


	2. Darkness

A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed

A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. I know I'm not the best at mystery. This is my first delve into it, but I'm a romantic at heart. So read and review and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything else I reference

Chapter 2

Mai grabbed onto the railing, gasping for breath as if she'd been held underwater too long. She had been so scared that she had let out an uncharacteristic scream when blackness had descended on her and she had lost all her senses. She had heard Jet yell for her as the darkness tore them away from each other, and then she was suddenly on the second floor of the mall, overlooking where she and Jet had just been. But it was different. She was soaking wet and the mall was empty. Mai was about to head out and start searching for someone when she heard Jet, Azula and Zuko coming towards her and where she had just been.

She watched as her ex boyfriend, best friend and her boyfriend made their way towards the service hallway where Mai just was. Zuko looked moody in his dark jeans and leather jacket, but then he was always like that. Azula looked her smug self in her tight red shirt and blue jeans, but Jet, he was different. He was wet, his jeans sticking to him and his cream shirt and brown hair were plastered to his body. He also looked scared, something she had never seen. Mai watched as Azula tried to drag Jet into the service hallway before Zuko brought up that dreaded day when she had made a mistake. Mai almost cringed back as Azula took the hint and turned on Jet. The goth girl almost felt bad for Jet, but he had brought it on himself. He had said he would break up with Azula, but hadn't. Mai watched as Azula berated Jet and then stood calmly after letting loose her fury.

"That's it. We're done," Azula said to Jet calmly. "You should have said no, and now, I don't want to see you again, ever."

With that, Mai watched as Azula stalked away. Jet only stared after her. Mai was unsure whether she should approach Jet or go after Azula and Zuko, but her decision was interrupted by yelling. She was sure it was Zuko and the blind girl, Toph, and she saw Jet get up and start running towards the yelling. Mai started to move too, but then the darkness came over her again.

"No!" Mai screamed. "Not again!"

XXXXX

Azula stalked off after breaking up with Jet. She had never been so hurt, so close to crying. But she refused to give in to the weak emotion. Crying was for babies like Zuko and his friends. Her friends were missing, her boyfriend had cheated on her, and now she was alone. She had always held herself aloof, separate and above others like her father had taught her to be, but truly being alone was a little…frightening. But Azula refused to give in to fear. She had almost reached the food court when she heard yelling.

"Don't let go!" she heard Zuko yell from the other end of the mall. Azula heard the blind girl yell back to Zuko as she started running towards her brother.

Azula arrived to find a puddle of water and Sokka, Katara and Aang all staring at it. Aang and Katara were holding each other's hands and were looking at the puddle with eyes as big as saucers. Only Sokka looked like he was somewhat calm and Azula respected that. She didn't want to, but the blue eyed teen had stood up against her several times and she respected anyone who could do that. Sokka and Toph were the only ones who could stand up to her besides her brother. But brothers were exempt from respect.

"I thought he was with you!" Sokka cried as he pointed at Azula.

Azula took on her superior air and looked down her nose at the blue eyed teen. "He was, but I'm not my brothers' keeper. You imbeciles are."

"Well, what happened?" Sokka asked. "He was with you. How did you guys get separated?"

"I could ask the same for you and your little blind friend," Azula smirked. "I heard her too. And they sounded awfully close." Azula narrowed her eyes slyly at Sokka and saw him stiffen before scowling back at her.

"So?! I heard Toph too! She sounded scared. So did Zuko! So what?!" Sokka started yelling at her before he glanced behind her. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked slyly. "Why didn't he come running with you? He is your little lap dog, isn't he?"

Azula glared at Sokka. "No," she said, trying not to growl. "He's not. I just broke up with him. If you must know, dear Zuzu finally let it slip who he caught with Mai and it was…"

"Jet," Katara said. Azula looked over in shock as the little prep girl finally spoke up.

"How did you know?" Azula asked, starting to scowl at Zuko's girlfriend.

"Zuko told me," Katara said meekly.

"Well," Azula sad with a snotty sniff. "That doesn't matter anymore. Zuzu told me the truth and I broke up with Jet."

Azula was about to comment more and try and break down the pitiful children before her when they heard a scream. That was instantly followed by another, different scream. Azula and Sokka looked at each other and started running towards where they had heard the screams, followed by Katara and Aang. They ran to where she had left Jet.

"That was Mai," Sokka said as he ran alongside of Azula.

"And Jet," Azula remarked.

They came to a stop where Azula had left her ex, but found only a puddle of water.

"Ok, now I'm officially freaked," Sokka said as he looked around.

"Why? Can't handle a little mystery?" Azula replied. She was tired of everyone disappearing. Lightning and thunder crashed above them as she turned to look at Sokka.

"Yeah, but now Katara and Aang are missing too," Sokka said as he turned to look back at Azula. "Come on, I'm not losing anyone else."

He grabbed her hand and started walking back to where they had left his sister and friend. Azula struggled to pull her hand free, but he had a strong grip. Azula sighed and caught up to Sokka so that she wasn't behind him and scowled at him as he looked at the ground as they walked. He seemed truly worried about everyone, but was keeping as calm as he could. Azula didn't admit it to him, and she thought she never would, but she kind of liked how kind he was being to her. His grip was strong, but never hurtful. And he was worried about her too. That made the little frightened girl deep down inside of her feel better.

XXXXX

The pressure increased, but Zuko refused to let go of Toph's hand. She tightened her grip on him and suddenly the pressure was gone and they both fell to their knees as they took deep breaths. Zuko glanced at Toph and saw her shaking slightly and it came to him that they were both wet. They were also on the second level on the southwestern side of the mall. Whatever had happened had moved them to the complete other side of the mall. Lightning flashed through the skylights and thunder crashed almost instantaneously. Toph jumped slightly at the sound and the sound of rain pelting the roof increased.

"You ok?" Zuko asked as he stood and pulled Toph up next to him.

"Yeah…no," Toph said. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Zuko said as he looked around. "We're on the other side of the mall." He looked at his watch and saw that it had stopped. "And my watch is dead, probably due to the water."

Zuko looked around and didn't see anyone, but he did notice Toph jump at the next crack of thunder as she kept shivering. She also didn't let go of his hand.

"Here," he said as he shrugged his jacket off of one shoulder and separated his hand from hers to pull his jacket off. He placed his old leather jacket around her shoulders and then grabbed her hand again. "You're not scared, are you?" he asked in a slightly teasing tone. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, let alone Toph, but he was a little scared himself.

"No, I'm not scared of anything," Toph remarked before she jumped as lightning and thunder clashed again. "But I'm…concerned. About our friends, what's happening." Thunder sounded again and Toph jumped again though she obviously tried not to. "And I _hate_ thunder!"

"Me too," Zuko sighed as he drew Toph closer to himself. He found comfort in the blind girl. She had always seen him for himself, and had been his friend long before he had broken up with Mai and started hanging out with her friends. "I think I may swear off women," Zuko sighed. "All they do is cause me trouble. First my sister, then Mai cheated on me. Now Katara…she's in love with Aang."

"Not all women are bad," Toph said and when Zuko glanced over at her, he saw her frowning. "It's just…some guys won't even see some girls even if they're right in front of their face."

Toph sighed and leaned against the banister overlooking the empty corridor. She had also moved closer to Zuko at the same time. He knew she was talking about herself. And she was talking about Aang and Sokka.

"They're just blind then," Zuko said with a smile.

Toph turned to smile up at Zuko and it looked like she was going to comment when they heard a voice coming towards them.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Zuko and Toph turned to see Jet coming towards them, soaking wet and looking frightened. Truly a rarity for the tough teen.

"Toph! Zuko! Man, I'm sure glad to see you guys," Jet said as he started smiling and walked towards Zuko and Toph.

Zuko took one look at Jet and let go of Toph's hand to step up to Jet and punch him in the nose. He could only watch as Jet fell to the ground, clutching his nose as it started to bleed.

"Whad wad dat for?!" Jet cried as he held his nose.

"That," Zuko said as he towered over Jet, "was for breaking my sister's heart. And for breaking my own."

Zuko turned back to Toph and saw her smirking down at the now cowering bully. Toph took Zuko's hand in her own as he reached her and smiled up at him before she started frowning.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he studied her face. He saw Mai coming out from around the Gamestop on the corner behind Toph and hurry to Jet.

"Jet, are you ok?" Mai asked before turning to frown up at Zuko.

"She heard?" Zuko asked Toph and the blind girl merely nodded. Zuko turned back to his ex-girlfriend and frowned down at her as she frowned up at him.

"You didn't have to do that. Look, I'm sorry," she told Zuko. "I was going to break up with you that day, but I found Jet instead of you. And I made a mistake. I know we'll never work it out, but can you at least forgive me?"

Zuko looked into Mai's silver eyes lined by runny mascara and saw her pleading for forgiveness, for closure. She was scared of what was happening around them, but could finally face him.

"Yeah, I forgive you," Zuko said as lightning lit the mall. He squeezed Toph's hand and she didn't jump nearly as much when the thunder rumbled a second later.

It started getting darker and Zuko felt the pressure increasing. Toph tightened her hold on his hand and reached out towards Mai and Jet.

"Come on Mai, take my hand," Toph said. "The pressure is coming back."

Zuko merely watched as Mai smiled slightly at Toph, but shook her head and took Jet's hand.

"Thanks Toph, but no. Take care of each other," Mai said before the darkness enveloped them again.

Blackness and pressure surrounded Zuko and Toph again and they lost their feeling of the world around them except for their linked hands until it disappeared again and left them soaking wet on the second floor on the other side of the mall.

Zuko coughed out some water as Toph stood and tried to pull him up beside her. Zuko stood, shaking slightly, and as he stood, Toph pulled and almost fell down as he stood upright. He caught her and smiled as she stumbled into him for a second.

"Where are we now?" Toph asked as she moved a little bit away from Zuko, but not as far as she had been when they met up with Jet and then Mai.

"It looks like the north end," Zuko said as he looked around. "There's the Hot Topic and tea store. What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know," Toph said as she moved her head around. Zuko thought she might be listening for something and waited until she turned her face back up towards his. "Even if I believed that lake monster mumbo jumbo, which I don't, I'd say it's trying to show us the truth."

"The truth?" Zuko asked, confused. "What truth? All that's happened is the breaking up of relationships."

"Yeah, but it's also forging some new ones," Toph replied. "Think about it. Aang couldn't confess until he was here. I know Twinkles has liked Sweetness forever. And Jerkwad and Dullsville finally confronted their own demons and found comfort in each other. Haru and Ty Lee are probably together."

"But what about my sister? Sokka?" Zuko glanced down at their joined hands and felt a blush heat his cheeks. "Us?"

"I don't know about us," Toph said as she ducked her head to try and hide her own blush. "But Snoozles and Crazula? I don't know. Wait."

Zuko watched as she cocked her head as if listening to someone and moved to the banister opposite them. Zuko kept a hold of her hand and followed her. He saw Sokka and Azula talking and ducked so that they couldn't see him. Toph followed his lead and they listened in.

"Azula, I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anyone," Sokka said.

"Well serves you right," Azula said snidely. "I can't trust anyone anymore. My brother, my best friends, my own boyfriend! Well, ex-boyfriend."

"Look," Sokka said, getting angry. "I'm not any of those, but we need to stick together! I know I saw Ty Lee with Haru and I saw Zuko and Toph for a second before they disappeared. Even my own sister in my best friends' arms while she's dating your brother! I can't trust anyone either!"

"We are _not_ the same!" Azula roared as she turned back to face Sokka. Zuko could tell she was glaring into Sokka's face and any normal minded person would back down, but Sokka didn't.

"We're as much alike as any two people can be!" Sokka yelled back at Azula before his tone softened. "I know about your mom. I lost my mom when I was little too."

"Yeah, right," Azula sneered. "As if _you_ could know what it's like being born to privilege and then have your mom disappearing."

"No, I don't understand that, but I know what it's like to lose a mom, and then have your dad not be there. My dad's a lineman and I'm lucky if I see him once a month. After a storm like this, if we even get out of here, I probably won't see him for a couple of months. So, don't you _dare_ play the tough act on me!"

"You wouldn't understand," Azula said in a low tone, almost too low for Zuko to hear.

"I know what it's like to be strong for your sibling. To try and act cool when people try and tear you down because of your family never being there. Azula, I've always respected you."

Zuko could only watch as Azula turned to Sokka and the blue eyed teen grabbed Azula's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Azula deepened the kiss and soon they were making out in the middle of the deserted mall as lighting and thunder crashed outside.

"What's going on?" Toph asked as the silence intensified.

"Maybe we should go…"

"No," Toph whispered in heated tone. "If I'm right…I need to know. Please Zuko?"

Zuko turned to look at her and saw Toph's misty green eyes pleading with him.

"Sokka's kissing my sister," he sighed. He watched as Toph turned her face away from him and he heard a sniff come from her. Zuko backed away from the banister and pulled Toph with him before they stood. He moved so that he could see the blind girls' face and kneeled in front of her as she ducked her head to try and hide herself from Zuko. "I'm sorry," Zuko said as he continued to hold her hand. Lightning flashed again and he squeezed her hand to let it know it was coming. She hardly moved when the thunder rumbled, but continued to try and hide her face behind her bags.

"I think you're right," Zuko said softly. "And we both needed to see that. Well, I needed to see it for the both of us." He saw her smile slightly as she wiped an eye with the palm of her free hand. "Toph, you've been there for me tonight when no one else could be. Thank you. Help me be there for you."

He watched as she lifted her face and he saw a tear making its way down her beautiful face. He had never really noticed how beautiful she was until then. She was pale and perfect in the near darkness and the lightning lit up her green eyes as it lit up the mall, almost making them glow. No makeup was smeared over her face as he was sure was smeared over Katara's, Mai's and even Azula's face. Toph had a natural beauty and she outshined all the other women in Zuko's life. Zuko couldn't resist running his hand around her face and through the black silk that was her hair. He noticed that it had come undone, probably during their last darkness experience, and fell over her shoulders and down her back, sticking to her shoulders, his jacket, and her wet shirt. Zuko also noticed that she had a lithe body under her usual baggy clothes as her wet green t-shirt stuck to every curve.

"Are you sure you want to swear off women?" Toph asked as she leaned into Zuko's touch.

"I…no, but I want it to be someone who will stand beside me no matter what. Do you think there's someone out there for me?" he whispered as he started to move closer to her.

Toph smiled. "Yeah, there's someone for everyone." She leaned forward and Zuko leaned in towards her and had almost kissed her when he saw and felt the darkness come in again.

"No, not now," Zuko growled. He got up and started pulling Toph after him.

"You don't think we'll be able to outrun it, do you? It's a little late for that," Toph asked as she tried to keep up with Zuko's longer stride.

"I'm going to try," Zuko said as he looked back and saw complete blackness where they had been. The darkness didn't move, but Zuko kept running until he turned a corner. He stopped and Toph tried to stop behind him, but slid into him. Zuko turned and caught her as she tried to gain her footing on the wet floor.

Toph finally found her footing and Zuko let go of her slowly. He had almost let go of her completely and started to look around when Toph slipped again and grabbed his shirt. He tried to remain standing, but lost his own footing and fell on top of her.

"Ow," Toph said as she turned her face to his, just a little over an inch away. "You ok?"

"Yeah…"Zuko said as he looked into her eyes. He leaned down towards her and had almost kissed her again when he heard a splash. Zuko rolled off of Toph and stood quickly, looking around.

"What is it? Where are we?" Toph asked as she stood slowly, taking the time to find her footing and not fall again.

"I heard a splash," Zuko said as he looked at the store they were in front of. "We're at the Mystical Lake," he sighed.

"Oh, hey this is the place I first heard the legend," Toph said as she moved towards the store front.

"You're not into all this spiritual crap, are you?" Zuko asked skeptically as he eyes the palm reading sign.

"Nah," Toph said, waving her hand. "Katara dragged me here once for her own palm reading. And I had to find something to do, so I talked to the old witch who owns the place."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the thought of Katara believing in palm reading. He should have known, but he had refused to see it.

"The lady told me about the real legend," Toph continued as she made her way to the door and felt the metal grating in front of the door.

"Really? What was it?" Zuko asked as he glanced around. He couldn't hear anyone, and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but he took a step closer to Toph just in case the darkness came again.

"There was a magic lake," Toph said as she turned back towards him and took his hand in hers as thunder sounded again. "And it wasn't a monster, but a girl. She was a servant who loved a rich young man, but they couldn't be together. Her love was already engaged when she met him, and was forced to go through with the marriage. The girl ran out on her love's wedding night and went to the lake. There she went into the lake, killing herself by drowning. But she became its protective spirit. Also, whenever wayward lovers came near the lake, she worked it out so that those truly in love would be together, and those who weren't would be shown the truth so they could move on and find their other halves. And whenever two people found their loves at the lake's shore, the spirit would give them jewelry or gems so that they would always remember. This phony shop even sells water filled bracelets to keep the legend going, saying they're from the lake itself."

"That's a mouthful," Zuko remarked, starting to smirk. "You believe any of it?"

"No," Toph said, but Zuko could tell she was less sure. "But tonight…tonight has been weird. What do you think?"

Toph turned her face up to his and took a step closer to him. Zuko became lost in her misty green eyes. They showed so much passion, so much life. She was so strong, but he could tell she needed something else to keep her going. Just as he did.

"I think you're right," he said breathlessly. "About the truth." He ran a hand along the edge of her face again and leaned in towards her. "I really like you," he whispered.

Toph stepped back and her face became emotionless, but Zuko could see some hurt in her eyes. "Just like?" she asked. "Do you think I'm pretty? Both Aang and Sokka said I was pretty, once. But they're off with the girls they've always liked more."

Zuko took a step closer to her. "I told you, they're blind. And you're not pretty," he said and saw her face become downcast. "You're beautiful, more so than any other girl I've ever known. I was just blind too. You shouldn't hide yourself."

He reached to cup her chin and tilted it up as he bent down. He noticed she was starting to beam as she leaned in to him. As luck would have it, it started getting darker and the pressure increased around them.

"Aw, come on!" Zuko hissed to which Toph just giggled. Toph smiled and leaned forward to brush her lips against his before the darkness enveloped them again.

"I'm here," she whispered as she entwined her free hand with his and squeezed his hands.

Zuko could only smile as their senses went dead again. All they could feel was each other until the pressure and darkness lifted and they found themselves in the food court. Zuko looked around as he stood up and saw everyone there, looking around wide eyed. Light was starting to come in from the sky lights surrounding the food court, telling him that the storm had broken and dawn was coming. Zuko was sure it had only been two or three hours, but there it was, six in the morning by the big clock above the fountain. The sight in the food court was even more confusing than the sudden appearance of dawn.

Katara and Aang were soaking wet and hugging each other as if life depended on it. Haru and Ty Lee were looking at everyone, wide eyed and at the clock and dawning light. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waists and appeared to be the driest. Sokka and Azula were in the same position Zuko had last seen them, and looked like they wanted to keep on kissing, but were trying to untangle themselves from each other. Mai was holding Jet's hand as Jet's other hand held his broken nose. Sokka, Azula, Mai and Jet were as soaked as Zuko and Toph were and were looking around at everyone else.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked as he took in the sights of all the new couples.

A light laughter came from the fountain and everyone turned to stare at it as it bubbled and the water rose into the shape of a young woman. All the guys except Sokka and Zuko moved to be between the girls they were holding on to and the water creature. Sokka was still trying to untangle himself from Azula while Zuko merely held Toph's hand. Zuko knew Toph was tough enough to face anything, and he wanted her at his side, not hiding behind him. She smiled up at him as if she had read his mind before turning her attention to the water creature.

"You…you're real?" Aang asked. "But…why? What happened?"

"You were all lost," the water creature said in a feminine voice that bubbled like the fountain. It also sounded as if it was still slightly underwater. "I felt that whenever you came here, but could only do small things until last night."

The creature turned its' sightless eyes and face towards Zuko and he remembered being drawn to the service hallway the day he had found Mai and Jet lip locked there the month before.

"You needed to see the truth, so take care of it and live well," the creature said as it started to sink back into the fountain.

"Wait," Zuko called and it stopped and turned its' face back to him. "What about the legends? And where did the time go?"

He could almost swear that it smiled. "Continue the legends," it said. "And the time…time is an illusion, as was what you lived with. Now you see the truth, so cherish it and each other."

It disappeared and the lights came back on as the sun rose above the horizon. Zuko turned back to Toph and smiled at her before turning to Katara. The blue eyed girl looked ashamed, but continued to hold Aang's hand.

"Zuko…" Katara started. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it will work. I like…"

"I know," Zuko interrupted. "And I think I found the one who's right for me." He turned to Toph as she turned her face up to his, questioning him with her misty eyes. Zuko smiled and bent down to kiss Toph soundly as everyone stared at him.

"I think I like your idea, Zuzu," Azula said smugly before turning and kissing Sokka soundly.

Zuko withdrew from Toph and saw her blushing a bright shade of pink. Everyone else was kissing as well and they all looked happy. Suddenly Zuko's cell phone started vibrating and he took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was his uncle calling him.

"I got to take this," he whispered to Toph to which she just nodded. "Hi Uncle," Zuko said as he opened his phone.

"Zuko! Are you all right?" Iroh said over the phone. "I couldn't reach you, your sister or your friends. What happened? Where are you?"

"We're still at the mall, Uncle," Zuko said. "And we had an…enlightening experience. I'll tell you about it when we get home."

"…All right Nephew. I'll call the Anuk's and Bei Fong's and start spreading the news that everyone is all right. So, I will see you soon?"

"Yeah Uncle, we'll be home soon."

Zuko closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket, noticing that his clothes were suddenly dry. Toph grinned up at him and squeezed his hand.

"And I am going to sleep well after this," she said with a yawn.

Zuko turned to Azula. "So, where are you parked?"

"Actually, next to you guys. Come on Zuzu, let's go home. I'm exhausted."

Zuko smiled at his sister and friends and waited for Azula and Sokka to lead the way out. He held Toph back until they were alone and went to the fountain.

"Thanks," he told the water creature.

"Yeah, thanks Mumbo Jumbo," Toph said with a smirk.

They heard the light laughter again and turned to leave before a tinkling sounded behind them. Zuko and Toph turned to see a pair of simple blue bracelets on the fountain wall.

"What…?" Zuko started, but Toph moved and reached up to stop him with a kiss.

"Thank you," Toph whispered as she picked up the bracelets. "We won't forget."

Zuko wrapped his arm around Toph as they made their way out and into the sunrise. They both knew the truth and had a constant reminder about it as they made their way back to friends and family.

A/N: Come on, it's me. You didn't expect me to leave without a happy toko ending, did you? Well, that might change in other stories, but not here. So leave a review and thank you for reading!


End file.
